


For Good

by ami_ven



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: writerverse, Ending Fix, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka makes a different confession to Pete, and Helena has wonderful timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge "ending re-write"

“Pete…” began Myka, as they rounded a set of artifact shelves. “I don’t exactly know how to say this, but recently, I’ve been getting some, well, vibes— not like _vibes_ , I’m not you, but— I’ve been getting the feeling that you… well, that you’re, um, in love with me.”

Pete smiled. “Myka, I love you with absolutely every bit of my heart. But I’m not in love with you.”

“You’re not?” she asked, trying not to sound hopeful, and failing terribly.

“No,” said Pete. “I’ll admit, there was a potential, after we’d been partners for a while, and I realized what an amazing, beautiful, super-smart person you are, but… nope. Not in love with you, Myks.”

“Oh, thank god,” she said. “I mean, I love you, too, Pete, all my heart and all that. But I think I might… Look, if I tell you something, do you promise not to make immature comments?”

“I can promise no such thing,” said Pete, without hesitation.

Myka tried to look annoyed, but couldn’t quite manage it. “I might not be someone who’s really _in touch_ with their feelings, but all the things we’ve been through, recently, my… you know…”

“Cancer,” said Pete, calmly.

“Right, that. I just thought, if I died—”

“Myka.”

“—what would I regret not saying, not doing? Who would I regret leaving behind? And I thought of you and Claudia, Artie and Steve and Mrs. Frederic… and Helena.” Myka took a deep breath. “Pete, I think I’m in love with Helena.”

“I knew it!” said Pete, spinning around in an impromptu victory dance. When he spun back around, he froze. “Sorry. I just— this is great, Myks!”

“No, it’s not,” said Myka. “She’s got a life now, away from the Warehouse. And she deserves it, Pete. I am not dragging her back here.”

“And if she’s already here?” said a voice, suddenly, and both agents jumped.

“H.G.!” said Pete, smiling. “You know what, I should give you two a minute to talk. I’ll go see how Mrs. F is doing…”

“Pete, wait,” said Myka, but he was already gone. She turned back around, nervously. “Helena… how long have you been there?”

“Long enough,” the other woman replied. “I understand what you were trying to do, Myka, and I can appreciate it, in some ways.”

“And in other ways?”

Helena took a step closer. “In other ways, I think you’re being very foolish, my dear.” She paused, with two feet of space still between them. “I tried living an ordinary life, Myka. Getting away from the Warehouse, the artifacts, but… I am a part of this life, and it’s a part of me.”

“So, you’re back?” Myka asked. “For good?”

“For good,” said Helena. “And there’s something else I’d like to have, for good… if she’ll have me?”

Myka crossed the space between them, stopping just short of touching her. “You mean me, right?”

Helena laughed, and kissed her, soundly.

“Myka, are you somewhere—?” Claudia came around the shelves and pivoted on her heel. “Whoa! Hi, sorry… I’ll come back later.”

They pulled apart, still smiling. “No, we’ll come with you,” said Myka. “Helena has to show us her memory.”

Helena tucked her hand in Myka’s elbow. “Right you are, darling.”

THE END


End file.
